Je ne t'oublierais jamais
by Littlegleek
Summary: Kurt est parti et Blaine ne sent remets pas. Il fait part de ses émotions dans une lettre. ( Désolée je suis nul pour les résumés)
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages de Glee ne m'appartiennent pas.

…...

Je t'écris cette lettre même si je sais que tu n'y répondras jamais et que tu ne la lira probablement pas.

Tu me manque tant Kurt! Je ne passe plus une seconde sans me remémorer le son de ta voix, sans repenser au sentiment que j'éprouvais quand tu étais dans mes bras, sans me souvenir toutes les fois où l'on se disaient: "Je t'aime, tu compte beaucoup pour moi".

C'est difficile pour moi d'imaginer ma vie sans toi, que je ne te reverrai plus, que je ne serai plus à tes côtés. Cependant c'est la triste vérité.

Te souviens-tu les innombrables journées que l'on passées tout les deux. Ce bonheur d'être ensemble; ce bonheur simple, et pourtant, ce bonheur désormais impossible.

Tu as disparu, tu es parti comme ça, sans explications. J'aurais pu t'aider, je sentais que tu n'allais pas bien. Mais quand je t'en parlais tu affirmais le contraire. Maintenant tu es parti et je n'est rien fait pour t'en empêcher. Je suis là, à écrire cette lettre remplit de remords et de culpabilité car je sais que j'aurais dût t'aider. Seul, voilà comment je me sens à présent. Tu es parti. Tu étais mon encre et maintenant que tu n'es plus là j'ai l'impression d'être à la dérive. J'aimerais tellement être de nouveau à tes côtés, te tenir dans mes bras et te venir en aide quand tu as besoin de moi. Sans oublier, si j'en avais l'occasion, te dire à quel point je t'aime mais je sais que se n'est plus possible et ça c'est un gros problème.

Un mot est intensément dans ma tête. Un petit mot qui me fait pleurer chaque soirs, qui m'empêche de dormir, de manger et qui me donne envie de cesser de respirer pour pouvoir te retrouver. Un mot si simple et pourtant lourd de sens. Un mot que j'aurais préféré ne pas rencontrer : _jamais_

_Jamais_ plus je ne te reverrais et mes larmes ne cesseront plus _jamais _de couler. Pourquoi, j'aurais tant aimé savoir, même si je pense les connaître, les raisons qui t'ont poussé à prendre ces saloperies, car à cause d'elle tu es définitivement parti. Ton rire me manque, ton corps me manque, ton odeur me manque mais le trou dans mon cœur, lui, est bien présent.

Je rêvais d'un merveilleux avenir avec toi, mais tu en as décidé autrement. Sache que je ne pourrais _jamais_ t'oublier.

Je t'aime.

Blaine

…...

C'est ma première fanfic. Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes et j'espère qu'il n'y en a pas trop. Les reviews sont les bienvenus. Qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais sa ne fait aucune importance tant qu'il sont la pour me faire progresser. Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris la peine de lire mon histoire


	2. Chapter 2

Rien ne m'appartient ( sauf mon histoire et ma vie peut-être)

…..

Coucou mon cœur, comment vas-tu? Moi? Je vais toujours aussi mal, d'un côté tu m'as quitté, c'est un peu normal. Non?

Une semaine à passée depuis ma dernière lettre et deux semaines depuis ta… disparition. Tu me manque toujours autant. Sais-tu quel jours nous sommes aujourd'hui? (Je trouve assez ridicule de te poser des questions puisque tu n'y répondras plus. Mais grâce à elles j'ai l'impression d'avoir un lien avec toi… je te l'avais dit c'est ridicule.)Aujourd'hui nous sommes le 17 décembre. Pour l'occasion je suis retourné au parc, sur le banc. Te souviens-tu, il y a tout juste deux ans je t'y avais emmené et je t'avais embrassé, pour la toute première fois.

Alors je me suis assis sur ce banc et j'ai attendu. Je t'y est attendu croyant sûrement qu'être sur ce banc te ferais revenir. L'espoir fait vivre n'est-ce pas?

Alors j'ai patienté, j'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai imaginé te voir arriver. Me faire ce sourire dont je ne pourrais jamais me lasser. Je me suis souvenu de notre première rencontre, notre première dispute mais aussi notre première réconciliation. En repensant à tous ces bons moments je n'ai put m'empêcher de pleurer. A cet instant, une vielle dame s'est arrêtée et m'a demandé:

- "Allons mon garçon que fais-tu?

- J'attends

-Qui attends-tu ?"

Sur le moment je l'ai trouvé bien indiscrète. Mais je lui dit quelque chose dont je n'ai même pas réfléchi mais avant ça, à l'instant ou elle m'a posé cette question quelques larmes supplémentaires ont coulé sur mon visage.

-"Quelqu'un qui ne reviendra jamais, quelque qui n'en a plus la possibilité."

A ces mots je partis en pleurant vers notre appartement.

Mon amour, j'ai l'impression que le monde est en train de s'écrouler. C'est vraiment la fin n'est-ce pas? La fin de beaucoup de choses, certes, mais surtout la fin de l'espoir que j'avais jusqu'à présent de te revoir. Je ne te reverrais plus, je l'ai réalisé sur notre banc cet après-midi. Il était tant me dirais-tu. Mais ce sentiment est tellement…étrange et effrayant à la fois. Je veux dire, whoa! , je ne pourrais plus croiser ton regard ou bien m'émerveiller devant ton visage. C'est vraiment fini…tu me manque vraiment mon cœur.

De plus, depuis que tu es parti j'ai l'impression que toutes les personnes me regardent avec pitié et compassion, et la pitié c'est l'une des choses que je ne peut supporter.

Je t'écris cette lettre dans notre appartement ou rien n'a changé depuis que tu es parti. Je n'ai toujours pas la force de ranger tes affaires et je pense que je ne le ferais pas. Je dois t'avouer que depuis que tu es parti, je passe mon temps à la fenêtre, observant d'abord notre banc, puis je baisse la tête et voit se vide, il est tellement tentant. Et je te mentirais si je te dirais que dans quelques jours je ne vais pas succomber à la tentation et enfin te retrouver.

Je t'aime toujours autant mon Kurt

Je ne t'oublie pas ne t'inquiète pas

Blaine

…

Vous en pensez quoi ? Les reviews sont les bienvenus. (comme toujours)


	3. Chapter 3

Les personnage appartiennent à RIB

Voici le dernier chapitre.

…...

Coucou mon amour, je ne vais vraiment pas bien. Je veux juste en finir et te retrouver. C'est trop dur désormais, je ne peux plus continuer, je ne veux plus, pas sans toi. Aujourd'hui nous sommes le 25 décembre mon premier noël sans toi, mais aussi mon dernier, je te le promets. J'étais à la fenêtre, assis sur le bord, les pieds dans le vide. Mais j'ai peur mon cœur, peur de sauter même si je veux te retrouver plus que tout au monde. Tu m'avais promis un avenir, ma promesse à moi est de mettre fin à ma vie aujourd'hui, même si elle n'en est plus vraiment une depuis que tu es parti.

Je n'en peux plus. Je pleure tout le temps, je n'arrive plus à manger et quand j'avale quelque chose.. Je n'arrive plus à le garder.

Je ne veux pas de ça mon amour.

Il y a tant de souvenirs. Quand je ferme les yeux je te revoie dans ce lit à l'hôpital.

Suite à une stupide overdose, à cause des ses saloperies plus précisément. Tu reste immobile, ayant pour seul espoir un "bip" régulier. Qui devient de plus en plus rapide pour ensuite, être coupé par les infirmières qui m'implorent de sortir de la petite chambre. Peu à peu, doucement, sur la pointe des pieds l'espoir s'en est allé. Il ne reste plus qu'à me dire que tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve, que je vais me réveiller, que ça ne peut pas être la réalité.

Je suis peut-être égoïste de vouloir te rejoindre mais très honnêtement je m'en fiche complètement. A quoi bon rester en vie puisque tu es parti ? Aller à New York pour devenir une star de Broadway? Pour dire vrai, je n'en est même plus envie. Ma vie s'est effondré depuis le jour ou tu m'as quitté et désormais elle ne rime plus à rien.

Je suis sur le bord de la fenêtre, à écrire cette lettre. Les gens dans la rue me font des signes mais je les ignore, j'en est rien à faire. Un petit pas et tous les soucis s'en vont, c'est aussi simple que ça.

A quoi ça ressemble où tu es? As tu tout oublié? Te souviens-tu encore de moi ? Tant de questions qui, bientôt, auront des réponses.

Des fois j'aimerais revenir à l'époque où mon seul souci était de savoir de quelles couleurs colorier mon dessin…

Dans quelques minutes je serais à tes côtés. Laisse moi juste le temps de pleurer une dernière fois en regardant nos photos, celles qui me donneront le courage nécessaire pour enfin te rejoindre.

Je t'aime mon cœur,

A tout de suite.

Blaine

…...

Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris la peine de lire mon histoire

Et les reviews sont les bienvenus ( je pense que vous commencé à le savoir)


End file.
